Le Ciel est bleu quand les femmes pleurent
by King Pumkin
Summary: Il fait beau, aujourd'hui. Tu regarde le ciel, Victoire, et tu veux t'y noyer. Parce que tu es à ton mariage, et que tu n'es plus qu'une poupée vide qui sourit à la galerie. Meurs Victoire, comme Lily meurt en t'observant. Mais n'oublie pas de sourire.


Bonjour les gens !

Me voici avec ce nouveau OS, qui fait suite aux Femmes Damnés (que je vous invite à lire, sinon je crains que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose...)

Normalement, je ne devais pas le publier tout de suite, mais je dois me faire pardonner par Lusaphira, alors je me suis dit qu'un yuri te ferais plaisir ^^. Quand à vous, lecteurs, allez lire ses fics ! Même celle sur Touhou Project -vous ne connaissez pas ce fandom ? Moi non plus, mais on peut trés bien comprendre sans. Et elle est super ! (son nom est Coeur de Pierre peut pleurer).

Voici donc ce nouveau OS qui, j'espére, vous plaira.

Pour l'occasion, c'est Tinette qui a endossé le rôle de béta-lectrice, aussi ce OS lui est également dédicacé !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à JKR.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Peu à peu tu te fais silence<br>Mais pas assez vite pourtant  
>Pour ne sentir ta dissemblance<br>Et sur le toi-même d'antan  
>Tomber la poussière du temps<em>

ooOoo

Aujourd'hui est une journée magnifique.

Le ciel est bleu, merveilleusement bleu. Il n'y a pas de nuage, et quand Victoire lève la tête, elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait se noyer dedans.

La verdure resplendit : les fleurs présentent leur corolle à qui veut bien la respirer, et les arbres offrent leur ombre apaisante à ceux qui la désirent.

Il fait chaud, aussi. Terriblement chaud.

Des boissons circulent, et s'arrêtent devant ceux qui les hèlent, les invitant à se servir.

C'est une journée où le luxe a depuis longtemps dépassé l'indécence : partout, c'est une profusion de blanc, de doré et de rouge. A chaque coin où le regard s'arrête, des nappes de soie des Indes, si blanches qu'elles en incommodent le regard, des chaises de velours, des tables en noyer, et un sol de marbre lui rappelle où il se trouve.

A une fête. A un mariage, plus précisément.

Celui de Victoire Weasley et de Ted Lupin. _L'union du siècle ! _Clamaient les journaux.

Pour l'occasion, Harry Potter avait déboursé des sommes incroyables, voulant assurer à son filleul –son fils de cœur-, le plus beau des souvenirs.

Ted, trop gentil, n'avait pu refuser l'offre de son parrain. Victoire non plus.

La jeune femme, assise dans le coin d'une pièce, située non loin de l'aire dans laquelle elle va se marier, regarde ses mains.

Elles tremblent.

Mais ses mains ne doivent pas trembler. Victoire ne peut pas se le permettre, tout comme elle ne peut pas se permettre de trébucher sur sa robe blanche –qui coute probablement plus que son salaire annuel-, ou de se briser le cou.

Ce mariage, _son_ mariage, doit être parfait.

Inspire, Victoire. Sent l'air circuler dans tes poumons.

Expire. Reste calme. Retiens la crise d'angoisse qui te brule le corps.

Encore.

Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Dis-le.

_Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Oui, c'est bien, décide-t-elle. Elle n'a pas peur, elle le dit tout haut.

_Répète._

_Je n'ai pas peur.

Elle oblige sa respiration à s'apaiser, et ses mains à rester calme.

_Je vais me marier à l'homme que j'aime. Je n'ai pas peur.

Oui, elle va se marier.

Elle est heureuse. Elle va se marier.

Tout va bien.

Soudain, Victoire sent deux mains chaudes se poser sur ses épaules, et elle sursaute.

Fleur Weasley lui sourit, et sa beauté de Vélane semble changer l'atmosphère.

_Victoire, ma chérie, ça va ?

A ce moment, l'imagination de Victoire s'emballe : elle se voit se lever, hurler que non, ça ne va pas, et cracher à sa mère tout ce qu'elle ne lui a jamais dit.

Elle se voit avouer qu'elle n'aime pas Teddy, qu'elle aime Lily, qu'elle se fout qu'elles aient dix ans de différence et un lien parenté, et qu'elle veut vivre sa vie avec elle, peut importe le regard des gens et de sa famille.

Elle se voit enlever cette robe qui l'étouffe, prendre quelques affaires, laisser un mot à Teddy pour s'excuser, et partir, partir très loin, dans un endroit où il n'y aurait que Lily et elle.

_Elle se voit libre._

Mais les yeux trop bleus de Fleur Weasley la ramènent sur Terre avec la force des chaînes de prison, et Victoire lui fait un sourire tremblant.

_Je… oui. C'est juste… Merlin, maman, je vais me marier !

Sa dernière phrase sonne comme une exclamation de désespoir, une condamnation à mort.

Mais Fleur est heureuse, tellement heureuse qu'elle se bouche les oreilles et les yeux, et sourit à sa fille :

_C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Je me rappelle mon propre mariage, avec Bill… mais c'est si loin, tout ça…

Et la voilà partie dans ses souvenirs, dans ses rêves où elle est jeune et désirée par tous.

Victoire, impuissante, ne peux que regarder sa mère lui assurer que son bonheur est fait, et qu'elle a de la chance, et qu'il est charmant ce Teddy, et qu'il était temps, et… oh, mais Victoire, je parle, et je ne regarde pas l'heure ! Viens ma chérie, viens te marier !

_Viens donc mourir ! _

Fleur la relève, et continue de babiller gaiement, avec ce charmant accent français dont Victoire n'a pas hérité.

Il y a des doigts qui plissent le tissu fragile de la robe, des paumes qui lui tapotent le dos, et tout le vide d'une mère qui ne comprend pas qui l'étouffe.

Victoire suffoque, agonise, alors qu'on lui fourre un bouquet de fleur dans les mains.

Des roses rouges. Le symbole de l'amour ardent.

Elle a envie de hurler.

Mais Victoire se tait, comme elle sait si bien le faire, et sourit à la galerie, qui l'admire avec des « oh » et des « ah ». Qu'elle est jolie, la mariée !

Son sang Vélane l'illumine, et donne à son visage un air souverain, amoureux et épanoui.

Un sang menteur.

Elle regarde sa mère, qui tient la main de son père.

Elle regarde Fleur Weasley, ravissante, même pas vieille, et Bill, que l'âge a défiguré plus surement que ses cicatrices.

Elle voit les non-dits, la jalousie, le remord, l'envie, et tout ce qui la liera à Teddy quand ils seront mariés.

Elle observe sa vie, et la peur la ronge.

Finalement, le bras de son père vient entourer le sien, comme _une_ _paire de menottes_ une étreinte rassurante, et il la conduit à _la mort _l'autel sur le rythme de la marche _funèbre _nuptiale.

Teddy la voit, il lui sourit, et Victoire songe qu'il est beau, engoncé dans son costume.

Elle pense qu'elle aurait du tomber amoureuse de lui, et que cette mascarade aurait du être sa vie.

Le prêtre a commencé à parler. Victoire ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit, et elle voudrait lui demander de répéter, plus lentement, pour qu'elle puisse le comprendre.

Et puis elle voit la bouche de Teddy s'ouvrir, cette bouche qui la si souvent embrassée, cette bouche qu'elle aurait voulu moins ronde, moins masculine, plus sèche et abimée, moins Teddy, plus Lily.

« Oui. »

Oui, mais oui à quoi ?

Oui à l'amour, oui à la vie, oui au bonheur ?

Oui à l'emprisonnement, oui à la farce tragique, oui aux faux-semblants, oui à la bienséance ?

Oui à la mort ?

Victoire ne sait pas, Victoire ne veux pas savoir.

Alors Victoire dit « oui », aussi, lorsque le prêtre se tourne vers elle, et qu'il la questionne.

Elle dit « oui », et elle meurt.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le bruit, la foule, les odeurs de parfums, les couleurs des robes, la confusion, la joie, la paix.

Lily regarde. Enregistre.

A sa main, la bouteille de vodka à moitié vide qu'elle traine derrière elle depuis des jours.

A sa bouche, de la haine et du désespoir.

A ses pieds, le monde qui la regarde avec étonnement.

Lily a fini de regarder. La scène est gravée dans sa rétine, prête à être réemployée, revisionnée, analysée, disséquée.

Maintenant, Lily bouge.

L'alcool chauffe ses sens, les étourdit en les hypertrophiant.

Lily fait quelques pas, et entre dans la fosse aux lions.

Le mariage de Victoire.

Elle ignore ce qu'elle fait là. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle a brusquement décidé d'aller se faire encore plus mal en contemplant le bonheur qui s'affiche ici avec impudence.

Mais Lily est là.

Elle est apparue, comme un lapin qui sort du chapeau du grand illusionniste de la vie.

Lily est là, et puisqu'elle n'a pas le droit d'être heureuse, alors personne ne l'aura.

Elle va détruire. Tout détruire.

Un rire sinistre s'échappe de ses lèvres, et elle l'étouffe avec de la vodka.

Il y a une petite fille, prêt d'elle. Une petite fille avec de grands yeux verts, des cheveux noirs un peu frisés, qui la regarde avec peur.

C'est la première à s'être aperçue de sa présence.

Lily plonge son regard marron dans le sien.

_Tu as peur ? _

La petite fille s'enfuit avec un glapissement.

Pendant quelques secondes, Lily Luna reste seule au milieu de la foule qui tourbillonne. On fête la mariée, le marié, leur bonheur.

Enfin, il y a des gens qui avancent.

Secrètement, Lily est soulagée : ça lui permet de ne pas avoir à bouger, à s'introduire dans ce circuit bien huilé, parce qu'elle n'en aurait peut-être pas eu le courage, écrasée par le chagrin et l'alcool.

Elle voit Harry Potter. Son père.

Lily et Harry ne se parlent plus depuis…longtemps, en fait. Sa sixième année à Poudlard, plus précisément, lorsqu'elle a quitté la maison familiale pour un taudis moldu qu'elle payait en faisant des petits boulots.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle voit de l'espoir dans ses yeux. Il croit qu'elle va enfin accepter de rentrer dans le rang, de ranger toutes ses frasques et sa haine sur une étagère et ne plus les toucher.

_Bonjour, Lily, souffle-t-il.

Il lui sourit, de ce vieux sourire paternaliste et réconfortant, qui faisait briller les yeux de sa fille quand elle avait cinq ans. Ce sourire trop rare, regretté, et maintenant haïe.

_Dégage, Harry. Je suis pas venue te causer, riposte Lily en grondant.

C'est vrai. Elle ne veut plus parler à ce père trop conformiste qui a cessé de la regarder le jour où il s'est aperçu qu'elle n'avait rien de Lily Potter.

Elle veut parler à Victoire.

Lily boit, et finit sa bouteille, qu'elle balance dans un coin.

Harry se mord la lèvre, et sort sa baguette.

_Lily… s'il-te-plait, si c'est pour semer la pagaille dans ce mariage, va-t-en.

C'est la voix lasse de James qui a parlé. Il serre dans ses bras la petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui avait vu Lily en premier.

_Casse-toi, James. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce mariage, je veux juste parler à Victoire.

_Toi, dégage, Lily !

Toute la famille est présente : Albus et Ginny sont venus les rejoindre.

_Vires de là ! Crache Albus.

Mais Lily reste. Lily encaisse, et Lily riposte.

_Sinon quoi, Albus ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Monsieur l'apprenti Auror ? Me foutre en prison ?

Elle ricane en voyant Harry pâlir.

_Non, tente-t-il. Mais-

_Rien du tout ! Le coupe Albus.

Ginny tente de le calmer, et James est partit mettre ce que Lily devine être sa fille à l'abri.

Lily et Albus se crachant des années de haine et de rancœur à la figure, quand des cris se font entendre de l'autre côté.

Victoire et Teddy, main dans la main, apparaissent, paniqués, devant la scène.

Lily croise le regard de Victoire.

Ses genoux tremblent.

Elle oublie qu'elle est venue pour détruire. Elle oublie qu'elle les hait, tous, et qu'elle a tourné le dos à la société il y a des années.

Elle veut tendre la main.

Elle veut se jeter sur Victoire, la supplier de la reprendre, lui hurler qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle peut renoncer à ça, partir avec elle. Elle veut lui faire l'amour pendant des heures, honorer son corps de la plus belle des manières. Elle veut l'embrasser. Elle la veut.

Mais Victoire ferme les yeux et, même si c'est très court, ça change tout.

Parce que lorsqu'elle les rouvre, elle est Madame Lupin.

Le cœur de Lily se brise en tout petits morceaux.

Victoire lui sourit, mais Lily est trop cassée pour s'apercevoir que c'est un sourire faux et tremblant, qui appelle à l'aide de toutes ses forces.

_Lily, intervient Teddy. Que fais-tu là ?

Il avise sa démarche mal assurée, alors qu'elle se dirige vers lui, et fronce les sourcils.

_Tu as bu ? Tu devrais… Hey, qu-

Il ne peut pas finir sa phrase, parce que Lily s'est jetée sur lui.

Comme un animal, elle le renverse au sol, et le griffe, veut le mordre, le frapper, le tuer, parce qu'il lui a pris Victoire, parce qu'il a fait de la femme qu'elle aime une poupée vide de tout qui sourit à la galerie.

Elle sent plus qu'elle ne voit des bras l'entourer, et fl'emporter à l'écart, où Albus pointe sa baguette sur elle pour la mettre sous _Stupéfix. _

Lily ignore que sa famille la contemple avec dégout, que les rumeurs courent déjà, et que les Aurors ont été appelés.

Elle ignore que demain, elle sera condamnée à six mois de prison à Azkaban, pour violence aggravée.

Elle ignore que Teddy cherchera à comprendre son acte, parce que de tous, il est le seul qui ne la haït pas.

Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que Victoire est morte.

Et qu'elle aussi.

ooOoo

_C'est comme une eau froide qui monte  
>C'est comme une honte qui croît<br>Un cuir à crier qu'on corroie  
>C'est long d'être un homme une chose<br>C'est long de renoncer à tout  
>Et sens-tu les métamorphoses<br>Qui se font au-dedans de nous  
>Lentement plier nos genoux<em>

_Louis Aragon, "J'arrive où je suis étranger"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... j'espére que ça vous a plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


End file.
